


Savoury Shenanigans

by imallexx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Food Sex, Jake Baz is a hungry man, Jake just really likes Greggs okay, Masturbation, Other, University, added the other characters for clout uwu, greggs, need those extra hits boys, this is a you problem not a me problem, this should NOT be taken seriously (unless you like this shit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imallexx/pseuds/imallexx
Summary: Jake hadn't eaten breakfast, and really fancied a bite at lunchtime.-------There were plenty of eateries to choose from, but the student only had one place in mind. He really did fancy a Greggs.





	Savoury Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be real I tagged the others for clout. This wouldn't get a single hit otherwise. Just know that I am the first person on this hell-site to write Jake Baz fanfic.
> 
> This may be part of a series idk? I'll see what the response to this is like! 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read my first fic, I tried my best.
> 
> catch x

It was lunchtime. Jake had just left his last lecture of the day. He realised that -due to him waking up late this morning- he hadn’t had any breakfast. Why did his alarm have to be so easy to sleep through?

“God, do I need to scran,” he complained under his breath as he walked briskly off campus to the city centre in search of a bite to eat.

There were plenty of eateries to choose from, but the student only had one place in mind. He really did fancy a Greggs. There was one right outside the main entrance to the university on Brownlow Hill, and Jake made a beeline straight there. 

As it was just around 1PM, Jake was having trouble crossing the road. The traffic was unpredictable, and cars were pulling out at lightning speed. The man cursed as another vehicle refused to let him cross over to the small row of shops across from him. 

Maybe, just maybe, Jake should have chosen to walk the extra five metres to the crossing, but at this point he couldn’t be bothered. He waited until there was a slow in traffic before he leapt down the curb and barrelled across the street. 

When he’d reached the other side, he began to make his way towards the pastry haven. Passing Costa Coffee and Subway, he could smell the delicious scents of cheese, freshly baked bread and hot chocolate, and something stirred deep within him. He shook his head slightly as he walked. Next time, he thought. 

Opening the door to Greggs blasted Jake with warm, savoury air. His nose perked up as he walked towards the counter and joined the short queue that had gathered in the small bakery. The student’s watchful eye noticed a short, stocky woman open one of the many vast ovens, and pulled out a tray of freshly-baked sausage rolls. Jake had to quickly stop himself from dribbling, and made an obnoxious ‘slurp’ noise doing so. A man clad in a smart suit shot a disgusted look over his shoulder, but honestly, the nineteen year-old couldn’t care less. 

He patiently waited his turn to be served, and when his time came, the young girl on the cash register asked him, “What would you like?”. Despite knowing the answer, Jake inquired, “How hot are the sausage rolls?”

“They’ve just came out of the oven sir,” the cashier replied. 

“Great, can I get two sausage rolls and a jam doughnut, please?” he asked in his Northern drawl. 

“Of course!” the girl began to load Jake’s order into paper bags, and the man put his hand in his pocket to rootle around for some change to pay for his sundries. 

“That’ll be £2.55, please,” 

The young man handed over the correct change, took his lunch off the counter and exited the shop.

———

 

To say Jake ran home would be an understatement. The fact that his pastries were still hot to the touch was proof of this. As he stepped into his room at his uni halls, he carefully placed his goods upon his desk, and turned around to lock his bedroom door. 

It was as though the student could feel the warmth of the rolls from across the room as he toed off his shoes. It penetrated his being as he envisioned what was to come. His stomach churned in excitement, and he couldn’t get back across his room fast enough. 

The small packages atop his desk were calling to him. He approached them slowly and picked up one of the wrapped up sausage rolls. He turned it over carefully in his hands. The hot food smelt absolutely incredible, his nostrils inhaling the beautiful aroma. It was almost as if he could already taste the savoury outside and meaty inside of the Greggs classic. 

Pulling the sausage roll out of the wrapper, he brought it up to his lips. Oh, had he been waiting for this all day. 

His mouth enclosed around the tip of the oblong pastry, taking it slowly between his jaws, holding back his excitement. The first bite was ecstasy. Jake had to stifle his moan as he clamped down on the hot food, chewing it gently. 

Before long, the entirety of the first roll was gone, and Jake’s erection was strikingly obvious in his jeans. The strain of it against his zip gave him more pleasure than he would like to admit. He never would’ve thought that a sausage roll would have more of an impact on him than any lesbian porn ever had. His cheeks were flushed a deep red, and he yearned for a more intimate experience with the inanimate object. 

The man decided to take the second sausage roll over to his poorly-made bed. He stumbled over and collapsed upon the pillows, cradling the paper bag to his chest. Jake slowly unbuttoned his jeans and lifted his hips to drag them down to his knees. His boxers tented harshly, and the front of them was dampened slightly with precome. 

The sausage roll was delicately pulled from its entrapment, and Jake looked at it with eyes full of longing. He placed it next to him as he hastily pulled down his boxers, letting his cock spring free. It rested proudly against his stomach, the head shiny, flushed and wet. 

The snack was once again lifted into Jake’s field of view. A guttural moan sounded from somewhere deep within the man as he felt the warm, flaky texture of the savoury food beneath his fingertips. His dick yearned to be buried inside the folds of puff pastry. 

He lined up the opening of the roll with his cock, and slowly buried himself inside, the pure hotness of it burning the skin of his shaft. The pain caused Jake to whimper, it just felt so good. 

Soon, his member was completely sheathed in golden, fluffy pastry. Jake completely basked in the feeling of being snugly embedded in something so beautiful. He pulled the roll off slightly, just to fuck back up into it. His hips couldn’t stop moving. He began to snap up into the sausage roll with a steady rhythm, causing flakes of pastry to fall onto his tightly clenched fist. Moans spilled from the teens lips as he picked up the pace of his movements, the inside of the food having the most amazing texture against his throbbing cock. 

He wouldn’t last long, he thought absentmindedly, as he mouth obscenely hung open, soft breaths falling from his lips. The feeling he was experiencing was so much more enjoyable and raw than using just his bare fist to get himself off. 

The sausage roll was beginning to fall apart in his hand. Luckily, he was close to finishing. His clenched his fist tighter, getting more of a dragging scratch from the thing. Jake brought his left hand down to cup his balls, stimulating himself more. He was getting closer to the edge. He didn’t know how much longer he could carry on like this. 

Sweat was dripping from Jake’s forehead, shirt sticking to him from the exertion. His knees were giving out as he neared his climax. The man twisted his wrist in a final attempt to come. 

With a final high moan, Jake finished violently into the sausage roll, some of his semen dripping from the other end. He lay down, his chest heaving from the intensity of his orgasm.

Minutes passed. The student pulled the sausage roll from his softening cock, putting it back into the bag and throwing it into the nearby bin. Flakes of pastry covered his bed and clothes, and he wished he’d thought this through before his lust got the better of him. Then again, Jake Baz wasn’t a very smart man. 

His dick was greasy; remnants of minced pork clinging to it. Jake ran his finger along his length, collecting up any stray bits of the savoury food. He sucked his finger into his mouth, cleaning it slowly.

The man kicked off his jeans and boxers, removed his shirt and pulled his duvet up over him. he settled down for a nap with a smile on his face. That may have been the best orgasm of his life.

On the opposite side of the room, a jam doughnut lay abandoned on the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated! Leave me feedback if you'd like <3


End file.
